Now or Never
by skyfoxRei
Summary: Karena mungkin kesempatan cuma datang satu kali. Oneshot. [Mikoshiba/Gou]


**NOW OR NEVER**

by skyfoxRei

* * *

Fandom: Free!

Pairing: Seijuurou Mikoshiba x Gou Matsuoka

Disclaimer: All characters belong to KyoAni

* * *

Gou membereskan kertas-kertas berisi catatan waktu renang dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Hari itu Iwatobi ada latihan gabungan dengan Samezuka. Seperti biasa, mereka semua sangat bersemangat, terutama Nagisa yang senang karena bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Rin dan Gou yang selalu gagal menyembunyikan obsesinya terhadap otot-otot pria.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Sepasang mata hijau yang tak lain dan tak bukan milik Makoto memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Tentu," balas Gou sambil mengangguk. "Aku masih ada perlu."

Rin yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu menyarankan, "Hei, bagaimana kalau aku kasi kalian tur keliling Samezuka?" Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan itu membuat Gou senang.

"Ah, ide yang bagus Rin-chan!" sahut Nagisa sambil menggantungkan tangannya di pundak kiri Rin. "Ayo, ayo!"

Haru yang awalnya tidak tertarik pun menjadi bersemangat begitu mendengar kalau ada akuarium raksasa di dekat asrama murid. Makoto hanya bisa tertawa ringan dan Rei seperti biasa menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot-melorot amat.

"Gou, kalau kau sudah selesai SMS aku ya. Nanti kuberitahu posisiku," itulah perkataan terakhir Rin sebelum ia pergi bersama keempat cowok Iwatobi. Dalam hati, Gou mengakui kalau ia suka ketika kakaknya bertindak overprotektif terhadapnya, tapi kali ini ia sepertinya tidak begitu khawatir mengingat Gou sudah cukup familier dengan layout Samezuka. Anak-anak tim renang yang masih waras pun tidak akan berani menyentuhnya mengingat statusnya sebagai adik Rin Matsuoka.

Semenjak turnamen regional, hubungan keempat perenang itu - Rin, Haru, Nagisa, dan Makoto - semakin membaik. Bahkan, Rin mulai dapat bercakap-cakap dengan Rei, anggota Iwatobi yang baru dikenalnya. Sejak awal, Gou yakin kalau anggota-anggota klub renang Iwatobi pasti bisa mengembalikan kakak tercintanya ke dirinya yang dulu, dan meski terkadang wajahnya terlihat datar-datar saja atau terlihat seperti orang yang tengah menahan amukan dengan susah payah, Gou bisa melihat perubahan dalam dirinya. Perubahan itu paling tampak ketika kakaknya bersama dengan anak-anak Iwatobi. Gou pun merasa lega karena kakaknya akhirnya bisa tersenyum bahagia lagi seperti dulu dan ia selalu nggak sabar untuk melihat senyuman-senyuman yang berikutnya. Oleh karena itu, memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai Manajer Klub Iwatobi, Gou berusaha mengadakan latihan renang gabungan dengan sekolah kakaknya. Semua ini dimungkinkan berkat bantuan dari sang kapten tim renang Samezuka yang cukup tampan dan berbodi...

"A-Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Gou menegur dirinya sendiri dan semburat pink mulai tampak di kedua pipinya.

"Hei Gou-kun!" Suara cowok yang sangat familier menyapanya dari belakang dan tepukan di pundak Gou membuatnya terlonjak kaget, apalagi baru saja ia memikirkan orang itu.

"Ka-Kapten Mikoshiba," ujar Gou dengan sedikit terbata-bata seraya berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Biasanya ia benci dipanggil seperti itu, tapi kali ini ia terlalu malu untuk mengoreksi cowok di hadapannya.

"Tadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya sang kapten.

"Oh." Gou menelan ludah dan mempersiapkan suaranya agar terdengar biasa-biasa saja. Postur Mikoshiba yang sangat tinggi - bahkan lebih tinggi dari Makoto - mengharuskan Gou untuk mendongak. "Aku cuma ingin bertanya...apa Samezuka mau latihan gabungan lagi dengan Iwatobi lain waktu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, cowok berambut merah itu langsung menjawab, "Wah, tentu saja! Kau mau kapan?"

"Eh...aku sebenarnya belum tahu kapan," katanya sambil tersenyum malu - senyum yang membuat seorang cowok gambaran lelaki sejati seperti Mikoshiba tampak memerah meski ia cepat menutupinya dengan cengiran super lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Hari dan jam yang sama?"

Gou pun menyetujuinya dan pamit dengan singkat untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya. Alasan lainnya sih karena berduaan dengan Mikoshiba terasa canggung dan Gou tak dapat menyangkal kalau cowok itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Mikoshiba - berusaha bersikap layaknya seorang gentleman - menawarkan untuk mengantar Gou sampai ke gerbang sekolah.

Untuk mencapai lantai dasar, Gou memutuskan untuk menggunakan lift karena ia sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk menuruni tangga. Mikoshiba hanya menuruti keinginan wanita berambut merah itu dan terus berjalan di sampingnya sementara Gou mengirim SMS ke kakaknya:

_Aku pulang duluan saja. Capek. Kalian tidak usah ikut dan jangan khawatir. Aku bisa jalan sendiri._

Tidak lama setelah Gou mengulurkan tangannya untuk menekan tombol, terdengar suara 'ding' dan pintu lift pun terbuka. Mereka langsung berjalan masuk sementara beberapa orang keluar. Di dalam lift tersisa seseorang dan Mikoshiba sepertinya mengenal cowok itu - tapi tidak terlalu dekat - sehingga ia hanya mengangguk ketika melihatnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke deretan tombol-tombol lift dan menekan lantai paling dasar.

SMA Samezuka memiliki 6 lantai, 3 terbawah untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar, 3 teratas sebagai asrama siswa, dan kolam renang ada di lantai paling atas. Padahal ini hanya gedung utama, masih ada 2 gedung tambahan untuk asrama mengingat jumlah murid di sini sudah berupa ribuan.

Ponsel Gou bergetar dua kali. Ia merogoh kantung roknya untuk melihat pesan yang baru ia terima. Pasti Rin, tebaknya dan ternyata benar.

_Ok._

Sangat singkat. Tipikal gaya Rin yang lebih suka berolahraga keras ketimbang menggerakkan jempolnya untuk mengetik pesan lebih dari lima kata.

Lift turun satu lantai dan pintunya terbuka. Dua orang masuk dan pintunya tertutup lagi. Di lantai berikutnya, semua orang berhamburan keluar dan teman Mikoshiba melambai ke arah mereka ketika keluar, meninggalkan sang kapten dan manajer berduaan sembari menunggu lift sampai di lantai dasar.

Tapi anehnya, butuh waktu jauh lebih lama kali ini untuk turun satu lantai ketimban turun dua lantai plus menunggu penumpang keluar. Malahan, rasanya lift tidak bergerak sama sekali. Gou mulai merasa kesal dan hentakan kakinya semakin lama semakin keras.

"Kok lama amat ya...?" gumam Mikoshiba di sebelah Gou, bingung jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat antara gembira atau tampan.

Tiba-tiba lampu di dalam mati dan lift mendadak bergerak turun - tidak, lebih tepatnya jatuh - dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai Gou kehilangan keseimbangannya dan nyaris jatuh terduduk kalau saja satu-satunya cowok di dalam sana tidak menangkapnya.

Ketika lift benar-benar berhenti, pintunya tidak terbuka dan lampunya tetap mati yang artinya hanya ada satu penjelasan dari kejadian sialan ini yaitu liftnya macet.

"Ah, sial!" Mikoshiba mengumpat kesal sambil berpikir kenapa kejadian semacam ini harus terjadi sekarang. Benar-benar timing yang buruk!

Tapi...

Ada sisi baik juga dari hal buruk ini, yaitu gadis berambut merah yang sedang berada di dalam dekapannya. Di dalam kegelapan ini, Mikoshiba tidak dapat melihat apapun, tetapi dari ritme napas yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia tahu kalau gadis yang awalnya tampak disiplin dan tangguh walaupun imut ini tiba-tiba terasa sangat rapuh.

"Hei...Gou-kun..." Mikoshiba tahu kalau Gou tidak suka dipanggil semacam itu, tapi ia tetap saja melakukannya. Pertama, karena menurutnya reaksi gadis itu sangat imut. Kedua, ia memang doyan bergurau.

Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa. Hanya ada suara napas yang makin cepat dan itu membuat cowok itu khawatir. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk serius. "G-Gou..."

"A-" gadis itu sepertinya tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya dan ia malah menggenggam jaket tim renang Mikoshiba sebelum mengakui, "Aku...takut gelap..."

Setelah itu, terdengar suara decitan melengking disertai dengan gerakan mendadak lift yang membuat Gou berteriak dan memendamkan wajahnya di dada Mikoshiba.

Bahkan sang kapten setangguh Mikoshiba pun langsung luluh lantak bila harus berhadapan dengan cewek, apalagi cewek yang lagi ketakutan atau menangis. Bukannya Mikoshiba tidak berpengalaman soal berpacaran – ia pernah menjalin beberapa hubungan sebelumnya dimana hanya satu yang cukup serius. Tapi kalau soal menenangkan cewek, Mikoshiba masih agak canggung oleh sebab itu ia hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Gou dengan kaku sembari berkata, "Ssst, jangan takut..."

"Aku nggak bisa lihat apa-apa." Suara Gou sedikit bergetar, menunjukkan betapa ketakutannya dia. Gou tidak pernah menyukai kegelapan. Ia berpendapat kalau suasana remang-remang ketika kencan makan malam itu romantis, tetapi lain halnya sama gelap total. Ia benci tidak dapat melihat keberadaan orang lain, benci merasakan bahwa dirinya cuma sendirian.

Mikoshiba mempererat pelukannya terhadap Gou, mengelus punggungnya secara melingkar dengan harapan gadis di dalam dekapannya ini menjadi lebih tenang dan nyaman. "Tapi aku di sini kan?"

Mereka bertahan dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit dan Gou pun sadar. Tidak ada alasan untuk takut – ia tidak sendirian di sini. Ia dapat merasakan hangatnya pelukan Mikoshiba dan tiba-tiba merasa bodoh kenapa tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi. Kini jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat – bukan karena takut, tapi karena jarak antara mereka berdua yang sangat dekat.

Tepat saat itu juga, lampu menyala dan lift kembali berdesir dan bergerak turun seperti normal.

Perlahan-lahan, Gou menarik tubuhnya, menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding lift, dan mereka berdua bangkit bersama tanpa melepaskan tangan satu sama lain. Di satu sisi, Mikoshiba merasa lega Gou sudah dalam kondisi yang lebih tenang, tetapi di sisi lain, ia diam-diam kecewa karena ia menyukai bagaimana gadis itu bisa menyatu pas sekali dengan dirinya.

Ketika lift sampai di lantai dasar, pintunya terbuka dan seorang guru yang sepertinya berusia setengah abad menyambut mereka dengan penuh kelegaan. "Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja!" katanya. "Tadi ada masalah teknis sedikit, tapi semua sudah diperbaiki. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Mikoshiba mengangguk. "Tak apa, Sensei." Memang bisa terjadi hal yang lebih buruk tapi ia bersyukur atas kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah berkah dalam balutan musibah ini. Ia melambai ke arah guru tadi dan menggiring Gou keluar dari lobby.

"Jadi," ujar Gou ketika mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan gerbang Samezuka, "makasih udah bantuin aku tadi." Pandangannya teralih ke pos satpam di sebelah kanannya. Malu, lega, dan syukur ada dalam raut wajahnya.

"Ah, sungguhan. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," balas cowok yang lebih tinggi itu sambil tertawa ringan. Untuk sejenak ia kelihatan ragu. Haruskah ia mengajak kencan cewek di sampingnya ini? Maukah ia? Apakah ia mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama seperti perasaan yang dimiliki Kapten Samezuka itu?

_Aaaaah, lupakan semua itu!_ pikir Mikoshiba dengan frustrasi di dalam hati. _Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi aku bisa punya kesempatan seperti ini?_

"Ehem...Gou..." sang kapten yang tiba-tiba terlihat gugup akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya dan kali ini ia berusaha serius, terlihat jelas dari absennya akhiran –kun dari nama Gou. "Kapan-kapan, mau tidak pergi jalan-jalan denganku...?" Kalimat terakhir itu untungnya berhasil diutarakannya dengan lancar, dengan tatapan lurus langsung menuju kedua bola mata gadis di depannya, dalam hati mengucapkan doa bagaikan mantra supaya ia bersedia kencan dengannya kapan-kapan.

Gou dibuatnya terkejut atas permintaan Mikoshiba. Meski ia sangat tertarik dengan Mikoshiba, dalam seribu tahun gadis itu tidak pernah berani berharap bisa punya hubungan dengan cowok di hadapannya – seorang kapten tim renang dari sekolah unggulan, seorang senior yang dua tahun lebih tua dariya, seseorang yang menurut Gou bisa memikat cewek-cewek yang jauh lebih cantik darinya hanya dengan wajah tampan dan rambut merah menyala itu.

Tapi Gou tidak bodoh. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang kesempatan yang sudah diberikan padanya. Makanya, ia menjawab, "Tentu saja aku mau."

Mungkin di lain waktu, mereka tidak bisa mendapat waktu berduaan seperti ini lagi. Mungkin kalau mereka saling menunggu, tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Mungkin kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah datang lagi. Jadi bagi mereka berdua, itu sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Ahhh akhirnya selesai juga! Fic ini udah nimbun di draftku sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, sempet bingung juga mau nyelesainnya gimana jadi akhirnya beginilah hehe :3 Maap kalau karakternya agak OCC, agak nggak nyambung juga ya wahhh maklum baru pertama kali nulis buat Free! oh iya, aku juga ngarang banget bangunannya samezuka =='**

**Ditunggu reviewnya, minna! :D**


End file.
